don't forget my promise
by spiritprincess
Summary: all about Pan and a little about Uub
1. Goku's back

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or GT *sniff hick…*  

Somewhere around, when pan was still a little baby right after Goku left for his training with Uub.

            WHAAAA… Sniff WHAAA….  Poor Pan she is so shook up about Goku leaving. What? That's not pan that Chichi and at the moment I would stand back!

            Why did he have to leave he finally got back his life and now he is leaving again!!! He is so STUPID and I really don't know why I ever married that goof!  

            Well mom didn't you marry him to have us?

            Oh Goten *hug* it's not that I didn't want you it's just that he is always so busy with his training it's like he doesn't even know that I am here! 

*muffled* Mom you are squishing me!

            I Goten I am so sorry!  That's ok mom just calm down I am sure he will be back soon enough.

                                                            ~ 6 years later ~

             *beep* *beep* ahh… I so do not want to get up! Come on Pan you have to go to school sometime. Who says? I do so come on get up! Alright, alright jeese moms take a chill pill or something. What did you just say to me young lady?! Oh… nothing mother ( yeah right like I would ever call her mother I would rather call her Darth Vader or something) 

            ~ Now we rejoin Pan at her school on the south side ~   

Zzz, Zzz.  Pan. *shake* Pan! Get up. Your gonna get in trouble! 

                        What is the answer to number five…Miss Son? 

            Oh what was that Mrs. Kaide? The answer to number FIVE Miss Son!

Oh right its…uh *flipping through the pages of her graphic art book*      

            Today Miss Son. – Oh Mrs. Kaide I am so sorry but I seem to have lost track of the page could you give it to me? *snickers*  well sure I can give you that and a slip for detention! Uhh… oh hmph! Pan blushes and slid herself down to the ground* 

~ Chapter 2 ~ 

            So as Pan found out from detention there should be no sleeping in class, so instead of falling asleep in class she decided to go to sleep earlier (yeah right). But she did try to keep her mind on her papers and not on her eyelids. Even though on her paper were drawings of her that she was working on!

                     ~~~~~~~ Don't forget I said I'd be back! ~~~~~~

            When Pan gets home from school…

  Oh Pan great your finally home. Guess who is here?

            Uh… Goten? (Chichi hits the floor with feet straight up)  Hey Pan!! HUH Grandpa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Hugs kisses*  

            Hey Pan guess who else came back with me!

Uhh… Pan your not very good at guessing are you? Hehee (nervous laugh) 

Well it's Uub! Oh right I knew that! Yeah sure ya did. Uub I would shut up now or I may have to hurt you!! Hahahaha Pan at the moment it would be pretty darn hard to beat him.

            Gee gramps thanks for the support!       

I have to admit Uub does look very buff! Oh my gosh what am I saying this is Uub he took my grandpa away from me! Oh but he does look very nice*

            Chapter 3 ~

Hey yall sorry for such a short chapter but well the met back up with Goku and Uub. Now the fun begins!!

            So now we meet our group sitting outside for a barbecue…

            As usual Goku is trying to cook but the flames have singed his eyebrows off his face. Oh Goku I told you to let me cook it. (rolling eyes) HAAH my eyebrows are on fire!!!!!! Quick **SPASH** ahhh thank you Pan! Hemph hehe Grandpa Ha I think you should go look in the mirror! Huh Pan what do you mean. (Goku turns around) HAHEHAHA everyone begins cracking up and Goku runs into the house crying. 

            Gee Pan I don't think that that was a very nice thing to do to your grandpa. 

Uh you mean when I put out the flame on his eyebrows? 

No you idiot! Oh my I am so sorry I did not mean to say that out loud. Hey chill out it's ok to call me an idiot I mean every one else does! (Giving the evil eye to every one) 

            Well it's just uhh… 

What Uub spit it out! Can I talk to you for a minute? Sure. Alone… oh right!

It's just that well I come from a place that does not use any sort of language like idiot and so on. Well just remember Uub your not at the "place" that you came from so live life have fun!! (They walk back to the back yard)  hey Pan guess who else stopped by!!

Grandpa remember the last time you told me to guess? Oh yeah Chichi is still recovering. Well any ways its trunks and his family stopped by!

Oh no not trunks!!!!! What did you say?! Oh nothing Goten. Oh Bra hi what's up?

Ok so at the moment I am thinking of the rest of the story so give me a break but do tell me what you think so far!


	2. Pan's fighting lesson

Ok every one sorry for the confusion that I might have caused you, because of how I had 3chapters in 1chapter but now here is the real chapter 2! Well I have a rude anonymous viewer who told me I need to do quotes or spaces so how about spaces good enough for you, you meanny! 

Ok so after Goku colored his eyebrow with Chichi's make up he walked back out… 

So grandpa I like your new look! Thanks Pan!

Hey grandpa do you think that you and Uub if he wants to can help train me to fight???

Oh grandpa please, please, please! 

Alright, alright I will help train and Uub would you like to help to? 

Uh I guess.

Now that was more of an intro and despite what some of you may think I am not turning this into a Uub and Pan Fic. 

~ Now for chapter 1 of chapter 2! ~

Pans fighting lesson ~

The very next day at about 5:00 am…

*Beep* *beep*… ohh fuie… WHO SET MY ALARM CLOCK AT 5:00?!?!?!

Oh uh that was me. 

Uub what were you thinking? 

Well for training you have to wake up early. 

Well then mister sunshine where's my dad?

Um actually he isn't awake yet. He he 

What! You wake me up and my dad isn't even up! 

Well actually I did wake him up before you but I think that he is still putting on his eyebrows.

Oh right. 

Well Pan are you ready train? 

Not with you, you goof! 

Oh that was cold Pan, very cold. (SAID TRUNKS)

Oh will you shut up Trunks. 

Well I thought that since I am the best fighter around here you could use my help! 

Ha that is a laugh my mom is a better fighter than you are!

(Trunks falls to the ground with a dazed look on his face)

Then because of the huge thud Trunks made Goten wakes up…

Hey what's going on? Oh my god what did you do to trunks?!

Well actually I just threw him off his high horse! 

Woo what happened here? (SAID GOKU)

Oh nothing grandpa Trunks just tripped on his ego.

Now the fighting begins!!!

They all fly themselves to the south side plains.

(Including trunks though he choose to use an airplane) SMASH! Oh no I knew we shouldn't have brought trunks along he was too lazy to even fly himself! He had to use his airplane and then crash it (great). Now we have to move that thing before we can start fighting!

(Trunks rolls out of the plane)

Don't worry I am ok! 

Oh who cares you loaf! Now because of you we have to move the airplane out of the way!

All right Pan its time to begin. Ok! First we will start out with basic sparring techniques.

Who will I be sparring with? First you will be sparring with the tree! 

A tree? 

Yes a tree. 

Why can't I fight with someone like trunks or Goten? First we have to get used to fighting, it's been awhile since you last sparred- no its not! (PAN INTERUPPTED) Like I was saying it's been awhile since you have sparred with a male. Oh right sorry for interrupting Grandpa. 

Ok now let's practice the high kick...

(While Pans kicking a tree lets see what's going through Trunks mind)

Hey not bad she has been practicing a little bit. Well she has also filled out nicely since I last saw her. But her mouth is rather foul towards me. Oh well I will corner her and tell her to shut up sooner or later.

(Now back to Pans lesson of tree sparring)

Very good Pan now lets try punching. Ok sure…

Great Pan now try a right jab, and then put everything together. All right!

Well after that Pan knocked down the 200-year-old tree and now we see her about to spar with Trunks…

~ Chapter 2 ~ (of chapter one)

As Trunks and Pan got into their positions, Trunks arrogantly let her have the first move. (Idiot, what a mistake that was)… 

OWWW..!! Geese you aren't supposed to hit that hard on the first move!

Well, trunks sorry for not following your Trunks always wins rules! (Trunks having been hit in the jaw with Pans powerful kick was trying to say you are a stupid bitch instead sounded like) Yah thupis wig! 

What the hell did you just say? Uub I think you should punch it out of him! 

AHH no, no I was just saying that you have a powerful kick! Hmm sure you were.

Now that you have basically whipped Trunks it's time to fight Goten!

Ha like my own niece could beat me!

*Oh he should not have said that! Now he is going down* 

As they stood in their stances Goten knew not to let her have the first move so he thought that he should get the first move. Little did he know…

(Goten runs toward Pan)

GUSH… Ow!!! My lord Pan you have an extremely hard right punch!!

Wow Pan that was great I think we should stop hitting the people now and you should practice on rocks or something while I bring them all back to life! (SAID GOKU)

So now we will move on to Uub's mind while Pan is crushing rocks.

*Wow I am very impressed with pan's improvement since the tournament and she was good enough before I wonder what her true potential is? * Well now that Pan has crushed like a thousand rocks lets move on...

Well now I think it's time for the real fighting to begin! 

Well grandpa don't we have to move the plane first? 

Well yes but that is part of your training!

So Pan is now moving the airplane and Goku decides they should further her training at Trunks house with the gravity room. 

Grandpa why didn't you tell me that earlier?! 

When? 

Before I moved the plane! * Duh grandpa * 

So they just had Pan use some of the machinery in the gravity room since the boys haven't exactly recovered…

So now they have to fly themselves all the way back to the West Side to have some of Chichi's good cooking. 

Alright so here is my second chapter I will be coming out with another maybe even tomorrow! (Or the next day, or the next day, or the next day, etc.)


	3. Goku's food disaster

 So folks this is chapter 3

*…* under breath or thoughts

(…) narrator 

Well they fly home only to find that Chichi let Goku cook the food and he burned the rice, ate all the fish and blew up dessert.

Pan said, alright what the hell happened here? 

Well Goku had a little accident… ok a big accident he said he wouldn't mess up again and I being as kind as I am trusted him. *never again* Chichi said.

 (Goku still laying there began to get up)

SMASH! (Chichi saw Goku getting up and as usual her mysterious appearing frying pan, hit him over the head)

Well that did it! Goten said 

(Chichi sat down and began to cry)

Mom it's ok we can clean up the kitchen… or totally remodel it. Yeah Grandma.

Oh you guys it's not that, I was planning to have this be a perfect dinner because we have Uub here and your father and trunks here. I thought that we could have perfectly filleted fish, nicely steamed rice and perfectly baked pie. Plus all that cost me all those yens!!

(They all nod there heads and see that Goku is getting back up)

Pan only coming up to her grandpas stomach began to yell…

Grandpa you ruined the meal that cause grandma a lot of yen. Hey how did you get back here so fast anyway?! Well I just used teleportation! Said Goku. 

(Pan slowly begins to walk away when it occurred to her that her Grandpa didn't even offer to take them with him)

Grandpa! Why didn't you offer to take the rest of use?!

Goku began… Well I didn't- SMACK!! 

If you don't offer to take us then I don't think you should get to eat at all! 

Yeah Pan that is a great idea! They all agreed

(Later they all went out to dinner and left Goku lying on the floor from Pan powerful kick to the stomach) 

(*Don't think that he could eat with that kind of injury*)

They all decided to go to the Akabeko for some beef stew…

Oh Miss Kioni this Sashimi is great! They all said at once (except for Uub who refused to eat it he only had the soup)

*I wonder why Uub only eats the soup I think it's very strange and sad because I can see that he wants the sashimi very much. I mean he is such a sweet man unlike Trunks or Goten, and my Grandpa.* Pan thought to herself. 

Ok so this is a short chapter and people like I said before that this wouldn't be a Pan and Uub but well I think  that I lied. Oh well.   


End file.
